Eternal Love
by Rosejack
Summary: ". I'm sure there are good Asmodian hearts out there. After all we are actually the same right?"    3rd person point of view. This story using Translator so sorry if the language its bad


"Where am I?"

A young Elyos Cleric come to a strange place for her. After her fell into an object like a cauldron under a fortress in Etnen which turned out to be a tool that brought him teleport in this place. Very bright and seemed to float him.

"Shera, what are you doing here?"

Shera see someone who looks like he knew.

"Michalis? Brother is also doing here?"

"You do not know ya I'm in charge here. This place is not safe and, is youre flight ability to be sufficient?"

"Uh, not yet"

"Why not ask new wings to the Father?"

"Remember our father's time in the Sanctum first?"

"Well, now you guys are the Daeva, you are responsible for your own life. And we must survive on its own "

After talking with her brother, she only became aware when it turns out he is on Abyss. Land of the float and this place is in Terminon, the Elyos fortress that. Place the Daeva who already have enough ability to fly. When viewed-see, it is also true. Almost all fly here Daeva was he just able to survive for a while in the air and do not have enough kinah to buy a new wing of a large and expensive. Knowing this, her brother gave a pair of new wings and a bag of kinah.

Shera is a Elyos, the Daughter of a general class in the Sanctum, Lavirintos, and Grand daughter of the Governor Sanctum, Fasimedes and direct descendant of one of Empyrean Lord, Lady Ariel. Her brother Michalis, now he's governor in Terminon. she does not like her brothers or other Elyos. Shera not hate Asmodian and he wants more focus to fight a common enemy and Asmodian Elyos, Balaur. His mother died when she was killed by Asmodians was she was child, but he remains Shera, who can not hate Elyos Asmodian.

"Hopefully this is enough. Come back to Elysea"

"Come on brother, whether I could not walk or fly for a minute? This place is beautiful"

"All right. But do not get out of the circle ..."

"ASMODIAN ... ASMODIAN ..." someone yelled as a Asmodian entry into their territory

"Sorry, sister must go now. Hurry back to Elysea"

Shera saw her older brother flew just pensive. after being followed and turned out a squad Elyos Michalis Asmodian it was stormed. After Asmodian it collapsed, the place was quiet again. There is only him, and that's what seems asmodian still alive. He approached it and chanting mantras Asmodian Healing wind. He did not know work or not to Asmodian. It worked and he was still alive. Asmodian it up and Shera was stunned to see a very handsome asmodian, with pale purple skin and black hair.

"Uh, thank you" Asmodian it spread its wings about to fly away.

"You do not attack me?"

"For what? Only waste my mana"

"Are you okay? Later you attacked again"

"Apparently not"

Shera cast healing spells and healing Asmodian it.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Shera, Ericca Sherafina. You?"

"I'll tell you. Looks like there are here. I'd better go"

"Wait, what's your name?"

Asmodian spread their wings and plunge it down without answering.

"Sorry, what are you here? And you talking to? "Someone patted his shoulder Templar

"No, no nothing"

Shera back to Elysea. That night, Shera unable to sleep because it is always remembered the incident this afternoon in Reshanta. He wanted to forget the incident but could not.

The next day Shera into the Abyss again without the knowledge of Michalis. He was wearing a set of chain armor and carrying his mace complete with helmet and cover part of his face. In front of the castle Terminon he saw someone who seertinya teleporter. He went up against it.

"Excuse me? Are you teleporter? "

"Uh, yes. You want the teleporter? "

"Here could teleport?"

"Sure you can. You must have a new person. Introducing, im Tellus. Teleporter here. If allowed to know what's his name? And this map it can to teeport Abyss " Tellus provide a map to Shera. Shera nod

"Hmmm ... Eastern Shard of lasteran, what I could teleport to this place? And my name is Rose "

"Certainly could. You want to attack Asmodian? "

"Attacking Asmodian? You mean? "

"You do not know that was near Primum"

"Primum?"

"Yes, that is ..."

Seen a set of black-winged creatures, they attack all the guards and Elyos there. Shera disguising as Rose teleported to the Eastern Shard of Lasteran just before an assassin stabbing Tellus from behind. Arriving in the Eastern Shard of lasteran, Shera confused, it turns out there is a place dark and cold, such as in Terminon. Shera develop wings and fly away from where she'd teleport. New wing makes it last longer in the air, until finally landed on an island afloat. Shera was not aware if behind it there was a strange monster. Shera's body reverse when the creature was pushed to the ground, luckyly Shera could develop wings and fly into place earlier. He slammed his stick but the creature was too strong. Shera, she attacked many times. All healers and offensive skills have been issued until her mana reduced very much. When her mana almost Exhausted and can not strike back. Who's the person still be attacked. There's a black winged someone come, make a flaming shoot to the monster and remove the creature's magic attack continuously until death. Shera only be silent, her body very stiff. After the creature was dead he was about to fly back but Shera prevent it.

"Wait, who are you? Thank you for helping me "

The man turned badanya by showing his red light eyes, tail, and claws on his hands and feet. Shera is so surprised when that person is ...

"Luckily I came. Usually they are not fierce as this. Isn't you, Shera "

"You? You are person who i heal yesterday in Terminon not it? What are you doing here? "

"I saw a beautiful angel with white wings fly here. You do not know is where? "

Shera saw around her and she did see something, like in Terminon, but here the dark, and cold also has a ring unlike in Terminon. Shera seems to fly too far. Asmodian advise and it turns out he was near the runway Primum. Fortress of Asmodian.

"Luckily only me who know the whereabouts. I do not want to see you hurt. I'll take you to a safe place. Develop your wings, I'll drive "

"It's where Asmodian other?"

"Attacking terminon. Let's go "

Shera and the Asmodian spread their wings and it took her flying. After they fly quite far from the Primum, landed on a small floating island which is very high and seems safe and sat in the middle of the island. He seems tired. Drawn from Purple-colored face but still looks handsome. Shera chanting mantras and healing them and sat next to him.

"So, what's your name?"

"Danzig Zethaia. Just call me Zethaia, or Zeth "

"Now we're friends right?"

"Sure, why not"

Shera smiled to find that she got her first friend in the Abyss is actually a Asmodian.

"Regarding the incident in terminon yesterday, why do you cure me?"

"Oh, I just want to heal a Asmodian. I'm sure there are good Asmodian hearts out there. After all we are actually the same right? Just imagine, if all the Elyos and Asmodian united, we can surely beat the Balaur foul. Right, Zeth "

Zeth more shocked because there Elyos who want peace and unity.

"You're right. Shera, can I ask for a wings feather? "

"For what?"

"Just so I can always remember there is a beautiful Elyos are not attacking Asmodian"

Shera smiled "Then can I ask for a feather wings are also to remind me never any good Asmodian heart?"

Zeth smile. They both pull out of their wing feathers and trade the feather. For a while they stopped to Shera start talks.

"Zeth, became Asmodian it's cool huh? You can see in the dark and I heard you guys really uphold solidarity even though you do not like living in Elysea. Most Elyos arrogant and selfish. I do not like "

"No, precisely with the claws and tails I feel like karnifs"

For a moment they looked at each other and they laughed uproariously.

"Zeth, may I ask your background?"

"Yes, my father was Captain in Pandaemonium. But my father was expelled because sainganya who want menjatuhkanya. He spread the rumor that my father worked with Elyos. My father really wanted to end the eternal war, and peace with Elyos. People say I'm just like my father. Understandably, I want peace and hate war. That's why I did not attack you when you cure me and really happy to see that it seems one mind with me "

"Youre mean?"

"Yes, I hate this eternal war and wanted to end it. I just attacking Elyos if forced. This is all wrong too damn obsessed Balaur become ruler arteria "

"Oh, it means we're same?"

"hmmm... Maybe, Yes" Zeth smile

"What about your parents? And how are your father now? "

"Yes, My father is now living in the forest, in Beluslan. And my mom, she lost in the Abyss. The last person who saw her said she was killed when Balaur attacking Primum, but she never returned to her obelisk. What about you? "

Shera tells origins

"Shera, tomorrow we meet here again yes" Zeth develop wings and leave the small island. Likewise with Shera

Shera and Zeth parted there. They promise a promise to meet again there.  
>Since then Shera and Zeth always meet at that place. They shared jokes, laughter, and tears together. Day after day, month after month, do not feel they are friends already almost a year. They are so familiar even though their nation's enemies. And no one knows the two of them meeting, in addition to Zeth and Shera course. Shera began to feel a strange feeling, he wants to stay close to Shera, Shera also feel comfortable when nearby. Zeth also felt the same. Could Shera love Zeth?<br>One day, while Shera Zeth meet in the same place, Zeth look different, she looks so different. Unlike this time Zeth just silent. At the same time, Michalis know Shera's departure and followed him from behind and hid behind a small floating island with a squad of Elyos.

"What's Zeth? You do not say anything since that? "

"Uh, maybe this is wrong, but, I, I love you. Since our first meeting in Terminon. Shera, would you, marry me. Sorry for my impoliteness"

"Zeth, I love you too, but is it possible?"

"Shera!" Michalis suddenly appeared from behind persembunyianya and flying towards Shera

"Brother! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Shera and Zeth very surprised

"Shera? Do you love him? YOU NEVER SEEM INAPPROPRIATE IN ELYSEA! ZETH IS AN ASMODIAN! HE IS OUR ENEMY! " Michalis snapped Shera

"I do not care about his enemy or something. I love him, that's right to mine "

"But why should the Asmodian?" Michalis out his sword and was about to cut Zeth. Shera prevent it by removing the mace in front and deflect Zeth Michalis sword blow.

Not long later a squad of troops Asmodian and Elyos come out and appear. No one knows who's calling Asmodian troops there. The battle ensued in the air. Michalis still just trying to injure Zeth but Shera always be prevented. Shera repeatedly told to stop all this Michalis but not heard. Finally two elyos grasping Zeth. They were taken to the Sanctum.

Sanctum, daytime ...

"Hmmm ... Zethaia ... You do not realize that we are a different nation? And you know Shera is a noblegirl? Presumptuous of you. "

"I know, but the heart can not lie"

"Hahahahaha ... Take this Asmodian to prison. Tomorrow morning you duel with me until death. If you win, I give Shera for you, but if you lose, rather, give in, you can choose, was killed here, or exiled to Heiron. If you dare to run away, I do not hesitate to imprison Shera here. I'll give you a choice. Good is not it? And you're lucky Elyos that you select is a noble, if not, you'd be dead now. See you tomorrow at the coliseum hahahahaha ... "

Zeth only smiled cynically.

Two Daeva bring Zeth into prison, in jail Zeth chained and caged in iron room.  
>Shera is very sad. She cried all afternoon in her room to sleep. In her dream Shera was visited by her mother. Shera's mother said, no one loves Asmodian, Shera's mother approve of his Daughter and give advice to remove Shera.<br>In the evening, Shera called her pet as a child, a manduri. She told the animal smell of Zeth wing feathers. With the rapid manduri that followed the scent of fur and Shera followed. Shera finally get to the secret tunnel that has never previously attended. Shera follow the hallway and found some detention room. She peeked out from behind the viewing window one by one and correct one of the prison there is a chained Zeth with many scars in his body. Shera ran hiding behind the wall when she heard footsteps. Shera saw a guard brought a lot of keys. Shera sure Zeth's prison keys were there.  
>Shera sent Manduri it took the key and took it to Shera. Manduri was following orders and the right parents, the guard chasing manduri. Manduri hand over the keys to Shera. When the guard in front of Shera, Shera slammed his mace into the neck guard. Instantly the guard unconscious. Shera dragged the guard into place some distance from Zeth's prison. Shera back to prisonr and tried the keys, and really, after the ninth trial, the prison door was open.<p>

"Shera? You saved me again. Bring me a knife in my pants pocket "

Shera reached Zeth's pants into a pants pocket, took a small knife that was there and gave the knife. Zeth trying to unlock the padlock is chained by hand by inserting a knife tip into the hole and turn padlock, the chain was loose. Zeth trying to unlock the padlock on his feet in the same way and succeed. Zeth and Shera embracced.

"Thank you, Shera"

"You have to go Zeth. You can be tortured here "Shera interesting Zeth hands out of prison space

But at the end of the door, holding Zeth Shera.

"Shera, I can't go. Your father asked for a duel, if I ran away ... "

"What! You, the duel against my father! "Very surprised Shera

Zeth explain what happened in the interrogation room this afternoon. Shera was very surprised to hear a statement Zeth.

"Zeth, my father-General of class. He his very strange. Only the person who held the rank equivalent to the father can beat dad "

"I'm sorry. But this is what happened ... "

"Let's practice"

"Shera? Indeed you can afford it? "

"You're going against my father is not it?"

"Eh, but Shera ..."

"My father i Warrior and I'm Cleric? If you want to know, mace and sword techniques using almost the same "

Shera interesting Zeth hand went to the Colliseum. Apparently there is only one in the doorkeeper. Looks like there was a changing of the guard and watch Gladiator. Shera told Zeth hiding near the Tribune. Shera wear her gown and tried to talk with the doorman.

"Excuse me, but apparently you waiting for someone outside, and I have to take something inside. Can I request a key Coliseum? "

"Oh, lady, who is waiting for me? And what items you want to take the lady? "

"A woman. I dont know who she is. I want to take the war equipment to be sent to Terminon "

"Well, this is the key lady" The guard gave Colliseum keys and leave the place.

Shera called Zeth. Shera give Zeth a spell book and told Zeth that a Sorcerer to make the guard unconscious. Zeth memingsankan guard and went to Shera. They entered the Colliseum. It turns out in very quiet. Maybe because it was very late at night. Shera taking exercise equipment.

"Now try to attack this training dummy using youre most powerful skill"

Zeth's Flame Bolt to the dummy out of practice. They practice all night. Zeth occasionally joking with Shera. Encourage Zeth Zeth Shera drop and sat next to Shera

"Shera, I'm sure I would win. I promise, do not give to have you "

Shera smiled "I hold your promise"

From the outside someone opened the door and they were surprised when it turns out the front door or stand-General Lavirintos, father of Shera.

"Waw, there are exercises. Shera, what are you doing here, and Zeth, it looks like you are ready. Guards, take her to her room "

"Dad, what the hell is this"

Two of the guards dragged him into the room and locked him in a room with guards at every corner. From the outside someone knocked on the door.

"Entry"

A young man went into her room and sat beside Shera

"Shera, I'm sorry. You want to come out right? Go to the Coliseum to see your boyfriend fight with your father? "

"You can Theo?"

"Remember the portal at the back of your chest that once we make first right? We could come out of it. Portal that will directly connect to the Divine road"

"You're my best friend Theo"

Shera and Theo pushed the heavy cabinet and finds a portal behind it. They went into the portal and arrived at the library near teleport statue. Through the statue they Teleport to Elyos Square and ran into the Coliseum. But in the middle of the road they hit someone with a group of other armored behind.

"You ..."

"Where the Coliseum?" Ask someone with his plate armor.

At the Coliseum once exciting battle progresses. Are maagic countered by sword. All citizen and guard in Sanctum gathered to give support to the general Lavirintos. However, because the attack of the huge General Zeth thrown far away. Zeth is dying and unable to remove his magic. When General will swing his sword once again, someone opened the door.

"Zeth!"

"Friends, Daddy!" Zeth shouted to a set of metal clad with Shera and Theo

Everyone in the Colliseum shocked and divert the consideration to the door. Some people Asmodian with armored Asmodian entourage stood in front of the Coliseum with Shera and Theo. An Asmodian cleric run and cast spells to heal the wounds Zeth.

"Ah, you guys ... how can? Where the guards and the gladiators? "Shera's father was very surprised to see the Asmodians there in the capital city of Elysea, Sanctum.

"Say thank you for our teleporter, who take us here, And the gladiators and youre guard, maybe there were relaxing in there" Leaders Asmodian pointed to the Gladiator who has been tied

"Where is she? I'll kill him, "says General Lavirintos growled.

"No, I was calling they, they were my friends" Shera ran toward his father

"You insolent child! Traitor, tarnished the good name of the family! Go away from Elysea "

Hand General Lavirintos drift and cheek Shera gets a hard slap from his father.

"Daddy, why my father forbade us? What just because I Elyos and he Asmodian? If Asmodian was really our enemies, our nation was never a massive attack to Asmodae? Do not we still have one of the more powerful enemies, Balaur? Blame Empyrean lord "Shera tears

General Lavirintos back and take a deep breath

"Im, just do not want the story about the storm Archon reoccur. Dad did not want one life Elyos lost again just because of love blind like you "

"Archon of storm? You mean, the story of, Bollvig an, Asmodian who love Myanee, that a Elyos? "Shera shocked

General Lavirintos's body turned and looked at the Shera with a sharp gaze.

"Yes, that causes a lot Daeva in Heiron lost by Bollvig since the death of Myanee. And, you're similar to Myanee. The only difference being the color of your skin is brown and youre black hair "

All that at the Coliseum including Zeth, Theo, and his entourage Asmodian was very surprised.

"How did the father know? It had been so long? "

"My father was there when the attack on Patema Geyser. At that time, dad was a kid "

Someone in the audience at the Coliseum stood and filed an Idea

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, I heard Zetus, villager in the village of Jeiparan, he's looking for a girl to tell Bollvig Elyos back to Asmodae disguised as Myanee. Maybe she can "

"Hmmm ... Good idea. Well, I think is now stopped. And I have one more requirement. If you managed to bring back Bollvig to Asmodae, I presume you win. Agree? "

"I accept" Zeth smile

"All right, prepare Templar, tomorrow we go to Heiron. And to you, the Asmodian, I let you stay here, as long as you do not touch the objects here and we will confiscate all weapons spell books, and youre orb"Along the Templar have taken all their weapons

"Thank you" Zeth and the others left the Colliseum Asmodian

Day late at night when Shera was a walk in the field Elyos Asmodian and saw a woman sitting on a park bench in the field Elyos. Shera came to her and sat down beside him. Shera start a conversation.

"Sorry, you're not asleep?" Shera softly patted her shoulder

"Uh, no. I'm not used to the air like this. Here too hot "She was a little surprised

"Sorry for the uncomfortable. You Zeth's friend? "

"Yes. You Shera is not it? "

"Yes. What's your name? "

"Rea"

"Oh, nice to meet you. You teleporter? "Looking at the sleeve-like teleporter

"Thank you. Actually I'm still learning. And do you know is hard to teleporting one legion to here "

"You are a legion?"

"Yes. More precisely legion against this eternal war and want an immediate end to this war "

"If I asmodian I'll join you" chuckled Shera

"Uh, do not you sleep?"

"I used to walk around at night. It looks very beautiful is not it? "

"You're right"

"You know who the person who sent troops into the abyss when my sister Asmodian attack us?"

"You mean?"

"About the incident that brought Zeth here from the abyss"

"Oh, the Templars is it? They are my friends. I followed the Zeth time. He rarely returned to Asmodae. Michalis moment I saw you guys and I retrace back to the Primum to call them. I said there was an attack Elyos "

"Oh, thank you. If no Zeth can die"

Rea smile

"Shera, are you serious love with Zeth?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel that way"

"I see. But why do you love with our nation? You know, we and you will not be able to unite "

"I know, but I'm sure I could if we do something. After all, why I should be born into a Elyos? "Clear droplets running down her cheeks Shera

"Shera, we can not choose we will be born into Elyos, Asmodian, or even Balaur. Depending us who live it. If I could choose I want to be born into a Elyos. I support you "

Rea and Shera embraced. From behind someone called Rea. Rea returned to her group well as Shera back to his room.

Today was the morning when the Holy Templars and all that will come into Heiron, including the Asmodian been prepared. Once they teleport to a new Heiron Gate, everyone there came to them all.

"Theo, you coming? You're not a Daeva? "Shera patted the shoulder Theo

"And?"

"Gosh Theo, if you're not a Daeva you can not go back to the obelisk after death. Heiron very dangerous "

"Ah come on let it go" Theo back to entourage.

"Wow, General Lavirintos? What are you here? And why is there Asmodian? Is he prisons? "Amene shocked

"It's not. Amene, we flew to the Jeiparan village "

Amene, Flight Transporter bring them flew to the village Jeiparan. They came to Zetus, Villager there.

"Zetus, I hear you're looking for someone to disguise as Myanee?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What could she?" General Lavirintos appoint Shera

"Gosh, he's very similar. Luckily I still have this set. Clothing is always used Myanee while still alive. You, try this and, this wig to improve your appearance " Zetus issued a pink dress, skirt, and white curly wig

Shera go change her dress into clothes given with Zetus and his wig. When Shera exit and return to the peoples, everyone looked at him amazed, especially Zetus and Zeth.

"Really, for the sake of Empyrean Lords, you deserve to wear it once. Just like you need a skin whitener. You, go to the patema geyser, here is an artifact, touch this artefact to summon Bollvig then play it this flute. And, also take one of the Asmodian it. Maybe he could help " Zetus give a flute

Shera took Zeth went to Geyser Patema suppress artifacts in question and play the flute. Zeth hiding in nearby Fountain Geyser in Patema. A figure similar to the white-faced Asmodian yet emerged from behind Shera.

"Myanee, I know we'll meet again"

"Bollvig, if you love me, come back to Asmodae"

Suddenly Bollvig already in Front Shera. Shera was very surprised and Bollvig apparently knowing that the girl in his front is not Myanee.

"You go out of my sight! You can not fool me this time. To forgive, but this time the next time your life is mine "

Shera's body suddenly shines like to bind the soul and the light was broken. Shera's body but the skin still glowing bluish white Shera, a very white white as snow.

"You, you, Myanee?"

All who were there were surprised to learn Shera's body has been penetrated by the Myanee's spirit.

"Bollvig?" Shera's tone had become more severe.

"Myanee, how can? You do, do not go back to the flow of Aether? "

"No. I was given the opportunity once again to see you again "

Bollvig and Shera who entered the spirit Myanee embraced. Suddenly, Theo appeared from behind Bollvig with his sword and stabbed in the back right in the heart Bollvig. Bollvig fell with blood.

"M ... ya ... nee ..." Bollvig closes his eyes

"BOLVIG" Shera shout

Shera's body right again and fell. Zeth immediately ran and caught the body Shera. All who were there were surprised to learn a Bollvig that a vampire can die.

A guard asked a Templar who come to it "How can it be? He's a vampire? "

"He could die. But he would not return to the aether flow. He will live again in another place. We pray it may not return to Heiron Bollvig "

"All right. Theo, thanks for killing Bollvig. And as your payement, marry with Shera. And you, Zeth. Maybe you will not miss this happy marriage. If you're against you, and a group of beast will die here. You can go to a wedding Shera, tomorrow hahahahaha " General Lavirintos laugh

Zeth and Theo was very surprised. Shera woke from her sleep and asked what happened. Shera was shocked but could do nothing because if he opposed the Zeth could be killed by her father. After the condition was improved Shera tried to get up and go to Theo

"Theo, why did not oppose the will of this?"

"Uh, Shera, I'm sorry, however, has long ..." Theo cut ucapanya

"What?" Shera curious about the intent of the utterance Theo

"It's been a long time, me, love with you" sighed Theo

"After all is better than you with that beast, right Daughter?" General Lavirintos stand the belanakg Shera

"Theo ... father ..." Tears streamed down her cheeks and Shera ran away.

Theo chase followed Zeth Shera. Shera was overtaken and Theo interesting Shera hands so that they both faced. Zeth only be looking at them.

"Theo, do you know I used to love you but why did you just say now? At the moment my heart was moved to Zeth? "

"Shera, I'm sorry. I was not able to say it. I'm sorry " Theo hugging Shera. They both crying in each other's arms.

Shera wedding day came with Theo. Weddings performed in the Sanctum. Shera use most beautifull dress made by the best tailor in Elysia. People thought Shera Shera happy but very sad fact. Thirty minutes before the wedding, all preparations have been carried out. Shera to walk to the main gate. Shera saw Zeth sitting alone on the stairs near the main gate and say hello.

"Zeth ..."

"Shera, you're beautiful to use the dress"

Shera sat beside Zeth "Thank you. Zeth, you'll go home to Asmodae? "

"Yes. My friend was getting there"Zeth appoint her friends who were getting

"Zeth, you give up?"

"I can not do it. Sorry I could not keep my promise "

"Zeth, I love you"

"I love you too, though I can not have you"

Zeth lifted her chin and kissed Shera's soft lips. Not long ago Zeth lips stuck to the lips Shera heard someone shout. Shera and ran onto the field Zeth Elyos, the sky became dark and a large object flying over the Sanctum.

"Gosh, Dreadgion, how could they come here?" Zeth very surprised

"Dreadgion?" Ask Shera who do not know about Dredgion

"Ship of Balaur. They carry Drakan. Usually they only seen in Abyss. Friends, there Drakan attack!"

"Zeth indeed we will help the Elyos it? It's what they make to us? "One of the Asmodian were saying

"If they can come here there is a possibility they will go to Asmodae too. We must help them"

The Drakans falling from the ship and attack all around it. So many Drakan who come and make Michalis who are preparing his sister's wedding was shocked. He immediately ran to the field Elyos. When he would pull out a sword from above Dreadgion Balaur jump and landed right in front of Michalis.

"Remember me? And, oh, wedding ceremony, so sweet. Looks like you have to deploy more invitations "

"There is no invitation to ugly creatures like you, Cruelblade"

"To hell with you, being arrogant" Cruelblade out his sword and cut Michalis Michalis but soon escape

Michalis out his sword and fought with Cruelblade. Attack of the Balaur it reached the ears Fasimedes. He came out with all the guards and the Holy Templars to fight. But they were shocked to see the group participate Zeth fight with Shera is already changing her dress with full armor with his helm. The white wings and black wings unite to defeat Balaur. Apparently they managed to beat them. One by one they die. Without realizing it, a drakan looking Shera from behind with his spear ready to spear Shera. When it fired the spear Zeth drakan call. Almost alone of the spear of a sudden about Theo encourage Shera and the spear stuck in Theo's chest. Zeth immediately cast a spell but lost Zeth fast that Drakan had a chance to injure her face, Zeth develop wings to fly but it was too late drakan Zeth cut down the left wing to drop. Shera ran toward it and hit it stomach with his mace. Apparently the troops were defeated and Dredgion Drakan destroyed. All eyes fixed on the groom covered in blood. Shera want to cast a healing spell but Theo hold her hand

" No ... Shera ..."

"Theo, you must not die now" Shera's Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Theo closed his eyes and a figure standing beside the body of spirit with Theo's spirit in Theo beside which made everyone very shocked.

"Oh my god, Lady Ariel?"

"Yes. Glad to see this beautiful offspring. Fasimedes, allow married Shera Zeth. He will be happy with him. And, maybe it's time I got back to my place. Until we meet again and, Faith and Arms " Lady Ariel and Theo's spirit saluted and disappeared.

Fasimedes very surprised and asked the top brass held a meeting Michalis Elyos included in the Central Guard. After a long meeting, the decision was obtained and encourage all citizens and guards gathered Sanctum.

"My people, after the meeting we have made a decision. Because of the mandates is Empyrean Lord, we decided, Zeth and Shera wedding and implemented, but must go from Elysea Shera and go to the Abyss. We've sent an airship to Terminon, and also be in descension Shera. Who do not know, Descension is the reverse of the Ascension and Shera have to be human. Ceremony Descension very rare. I do not want this incident to happen again. For the Asmodian, do not ever come back here again. If you're still desperate here, remember this Elysea Capital, our troops more. How Shera? "

Shera was shocked. After thinking for a long time with a heavy heart, Shera said.

"Yes, I agree. I am willing to lose my Daeva Status"

Everything in Sanctum surprised. Fasimedes smile. Wedding Shera and Zeth implemented. Weddings and Descension held at Fort Terminon and visited by the Elyos and Asmodian. Shera saw Theo and her Mother smiled at him from among the visitors and dissapear.

"You did Zeth, you keep your promise" 


End file.
